


Limit

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus smirks and bends down to drag his mouth down Alec’s stomach. Even Shadowhunters have their limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit

It feels like they have been at it for hours. Alec turns his face to the side as Magnus’ lips settle on his neck again, his mouth lazily tracing the outline of his deflect rune. Magnus bites on one of Alec’s collarbones, his tongue following soon after, soothing the boy. Alec nuzzles deeper into the sheets, stifling a needy sound trying to escape him; the soundless rune burned off a while ago and he doesn’t want anyone to overhear him. 

Magnus slithers down Alec’s body. He takes a moment to drink in the sight in front of him - Alec’s lean form, naked except for the white shirt  that he is still wearing. The shirt is offsetting the flush of his boyfriend’s skin beautifully, the black marks a startling contrast against it. It’s also missing a few buttons; Magnus will have to make sure it’s fixed after they are finished. He observes as Alec’s abdominal muscles clench and unclench, he knows that he is at the edge of losing control and yet he is too proud to ask for the release. For now. 

Magnus smirks and bends down to drag his mouth down Alec’s stomach. Give him another twenty minutes. Even Shadowhunters have their limits.


End file.
